The invention relates generally to frames for power-driven conveyors. More particularly, the invention relates to brackets used to convert a pre-existing conveyor frame to a conveyor frame usable with a new or different type of conveyor belt, a conveyor converted from a first type of conveyor belt to a second type of conveyor belt and a method for performing the conversion.
Many kinds of conveyors are used to transport articles. Roller conveyors, for example, consist of an array of metal rollers arranged side by side along the length of a conveyor frame. The ends of the rollers are retained in opposite sides of the conveyor frame. The rollers rotate about axes directed widthwise across the conveyor perpendicular to the conveyance direction. The rollers may be passive, but are commonly driven to rotate by a drive belt. The width of the conveyor frame is fixed to accommodate the axial length of the rollers. Roller conveyors work well, but are notoriously noisy and often require repair. As another example, flat belt conveyors are also commonly used to transport articles. These conveyors include flat rubber or fabric belts tensioned between drive and idler pulleys at opposite ends. But a flat belt can drift to one side of the pulleys and stretch over time. If it tears, the belt must be removed from the conveyor, the torn section cut out, and a new section spliced in.
Because of the shortcomings of roller conveyors and flat belt conveyors, it is often desirable to replace them with thermoplastic low tension direct drive conveyor belts, examples of which include, but are not limited to Thermodrive®, available from Intralox, LLC of Harahan, La., SuperDrive™, available from Volta Belting and others known in the art. But converting to a modular belt conveyor from a roller conveyor, a flat belt conveyor, or another type of conveyor is usually a time-consuming and costly operation and requires the addition of wearstrips or other components. The conversion is difficult mainly because conveyor frames are typically designed to accommodate the rollers or the belt they were originally specified to be used with.
Thus, there is a need for a simple means for converting a pre-existing conveyor frame into a conveyor that runs a different type of conveyor belt.